farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Far Cry (Film)
20th Century Fox * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures |studio = *Boll KG Productionshttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt0400426/ *Touchstone Pictures *Brightlight Pictures |release_date = * October 2nd, 2008 * December 17th, 2008 * September 7th, 2009 * Novermber 24th, 2009 |platform = * Amazon |rating = * R * 18 * MA * 16 |genre = Action-Adventure, Horror, Thriller }} Far Cry is a German 2008 film adapted from the video game Far Cry. The film is directed by Uwe Boll and stars Til Schweiger as Jack Carver. Plot Introduction = The film begins in a jungle after dusk, as a mercenary squad scouts the nearby area, searching for modified super soldiers, only to be slaughtered by a lone mutant. Dr. Krieger is then informed by his men about the event, and asked to stop the research, with Krieger refusing to do so. |-| Act 1 = The film then skips to Valerie Cardinal, a CIA agent, as she receives information about the previous events and the actual research by an informant, and the informant arranges to meet with her at the Island. In order to reach the island, Valerie contracts former-Special Forces soldier and charter skipper Jack Carver to take her to the Island. Valerie reveals that her informant is named Max, that Jack served in the Special Forces with him, and finally that Max is her uncle. Jack denies having ever known him, but continues to the island. As it turns out, the mercenaries captured Max before they arrived, and ambushed Valerie and Jack at the arranged meeting place, destroying Jack's boat with an RPG in the process, though Jack managed to escape. After recovering from the explosion, Jack knocked out a guard, taking his firearm, and rescued Valerie. |-| Act 2 = After this, Jack then suggested that they leave the island if they want to keep their lives, but Valerie refuses to leave without Max. They proceed to hijack a mercenary humvee containing two soldiers, take their uniforms as disguises, and proceed to the central base; however the ruse fails, and both are captured. Jack is jailed in an cell with a former member of the cooking staff. While they attempt to escape their confinement, Valerie is forced to have dinner with Krieger; however, he orders the mercenaries to unleash the now-mutated Max on Jack and the cook when he sees them on a security camera, after escaping their cell. After a brief fight, Jack manages to convince Max who he really is, being able to make him stop attacking them in the process. Max is convinced - but still mentally fragile as a result of the mutation - and then assaults the follow-up mercenary responders, releasing the other mutants in the process. |-| Act 3 = The mutants then attempt to kill all the humans on the Island; after taking heavy casualties, the out-matched mercenary forces realize that there is no hope in sight of controlling the mutants, and splinter: some decide to team up with Jack and escape the island, while others remain loyal to Krieger and try to retain control of the island. The two sides then begin to battle each other and ''the mutants at the same time. As the battle goes on, Max is killed by Krieger's sadistic second-in-command Katja Chernov, and most of the remaining mercenaries on the island are killed by the mutants. This leaves only Krieger, Chernov, Jack, Valerie, and the cook alive. While trying to find Valerie, Jack engages in a fight with Chernov, and kills her. Jack then finds Valerie, informs her of Max's death, and after rallying with the cook at the docks, the trio hijack a boat. Not long after, Krieger himself arrives at the docks while being chased by mutants, and notices the missing boat. Realizing he is stranded, he then turns around and screams in horror as the screen fades to black, presumably as the mutants who were chasing him have closed in. |-| Epilogue = The epilogue reveals that Jack is in a relationship with Valerie, while also continuing his work as a charter skipper on a new boat, having hired the cook as staff. Valerie also continues her work with the CIA. Production The game-to-film enthusiast Uwe Boll, gained the rights to a Far Cry movie, which was reported to have happened before the game was even released to the public. In an October 2006 interview, Uwe Boll said that production on ''Far Cry would begin in May 2007. The film was released on October 2nd, 2008, in Germany. Internet personalities Stuttering Craig and Handsome Tom from ScrewAttack.com had attempted for a month to raise money in order to buy a part for an extra Uwe Boll had created as an internet auction. On July 4, 2007, Stuttering Craig announced on ScrewAttack's Sidescrollers podcast that Uwe Boll sent him an e-mail response stating that they had successfully managed to be cast as extras. Craig and Tom will also have an interview with Uwe Boll. Cast Gallery MCJLGxHCifpMvPx8RgQ4z3gRYBw.jpg|The movie poster FarCry poster.jpg|Ditto, a variation with release dates. Far-cry-film-poster-hd-til-scweiger-emmanuelle-vaugier-natalia-avelon-small.jpg|Ditto, variant Far-Cry-2008-Hollywood-Movie-Watch-Online1.jpg|Ditto, in the style of the game cover 54kl7UIPkGJc6XLGAnDFGrGz8XZ.jpg|Ditto 51rYmjr396L. SY300 .jpg|Ditto, Korean regional release Trivia *In 2013, Variety reported that Ubisoft Motion Pictures are developing a Far Cry reboot, based on Far Cry 3. **No further news had been announced as of April 2018. References